Virtudes
by 23-MadHatter
Summary: Retos a la carta: Tabla de Virtudes. Zero/Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

Caridad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino

**Nota de Autor**: Utilizando los retos a la carta, tabla de virtudes.

Caridad

Aparto los mechones de cabello que caían elegantemente del cuello de la joven que tenia en frente, poco a poco acerco sus labios rozando aquella suave piel. Un escalofrió recorrió a la joven quien firmemente se negaba a cerrar los ojos o mostrar miedo por aquella situación en la cual se encontraba. Sintió el lugar preciso donde corría sangre, sin advertir su siguiente movimiento rápidamente sus comillos atravesaron la piel hasta llegar a la sangre.

El olor de la sangre nublo su mente, sin pensarlo comenzó a absorber cada gota de ese liquido de color rojizo oscuro. Mientras que la joven cerraba lentamente sus ojos sintiendo como su calidez estaba siendo robada de forma descontrolada por un joven alto de cabello entre plateado y blanco. La joven se .apoyo en la muralla que se encontraba detrás de ella y fue desentiendo junto con el joven hasta el frió suelo de aquella habitación, para que siguiera con su tarea: alimentarse de su sangre.

No era ninguna obligación, era simplemente caridad. No sentía lastima, solo quería ayudar, sin importar si se veía afectada. Comenzó a repetir mentalmente aquellas palabras mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo de su acompañante.

-Z…Zero… - decía dulcemente la joven mientras volvía abrir sus ojos – Todo esta bien…

Quería que él lo entendiera, que no fuera una victima, era su decisión ayudarle. Se podría decir que era caridad. Todo el mundo pensaría que era caridad, pero en el fondo de toda esa caridad era amor.

- Lo siento...- murmuro el joven mientras se alejaba de aquel cuello blanco como la nieve que ahora se encontraba cubierto al igual que sus uniformes por la sangre.

- Lo siento…. Yuuki…-


	2. Chapter 2

Pureza

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino

**Nota de Autor**:

(1) Utilizando los retos a la carta, tabla de virtudes.

(2) Quería que el capitulo hubiese sido más extenso, pero la poca creatividad que tengo fue absorbidos por las tareas de la escuela :D

--

Se miro al espejo, vio su rostro empapado por una mezcla entre sangre y agua. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y acerco su mano para sentir como el agua empezaba a subir de temperatura hasta quemar. Si bien era una sensación algo molesta pero lograba reducir aunque sea un poco el dolor que sentía por el hecho de actuar como aquellos seres que odiaba tanto.

Junto sus manos y reunió un poco de agua para después limpiar su rostro, esta acción la repitió varias veces observando como manchas de sangre iban desapareciendo gradualmente hasta desaparecer. Nuevamente vio su rostro, pero esta vez estaba limpio, sin duda el agua era algo extraordinario. Aquella situación lo hizo caer en que Yuuki era como el agua, o mejor dicho tenían algo en común.

El agua había podido limpiar la sangre, como Yuuki podía borrar el dolor con sus sonrisas, ambos eran puros. Sin duda Yuuki es su fuente de vida en muchos sentidos, al solo recordarla una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Después de todo si necesitaba encontrar algún significado a la pureza, lo podría resumir en una palabra…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino

**Nota del Autor**: Este capitulo lo había terminado el domingo, pero no tuve tiempo hasta ahora para poder subirlo a la pagina. Me decepciono bastante el final del anime de Vampire Knight, esperemos que Vampire Knight Guilty sea mejor. (exijo las escena ZeroYuuki del manga!!)

* * *

3.- **PACIENCIA**

-Zero!! – dijo una vocecita mientras se abría drásticamente la puerta del baño.

Trato de actuar lo más natural posible, pero le resultaba difícil después del haberse comportado como ellos. No podía mirarla a la cara, no podía… no debía… El contacto de sus dedos en su rostro lo hizo reaccionar que ella le hablaba, que estaba preocupada.

-Yo…- pero ninguna otra palabra pudo salir de sus labios.

- No tienes porque… tú sabes…- dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba una toalla y secaba el rostro de Zero.

No podía… Simplemente se limito a caer al suelo y mirar sus manos, no quería verla…

-Sabes… he preparado algunos chocolate… me gustaría que los probaras – decía mientras sonreía.

No le correspondía, eran para aquella persona… no para él…

-Yo… - quería decirle lo que sentía pero no debía… lo más seguro es que se le escapara alguna estupidez.

-Zero… mírame – dijo firmemente pero no hubo respuesta, solo aparente indiferencia.

-Mírame Zero… No escapes de mí por favor –

La miro y no pudo seguir escapando, no importaba si no le correspondía, sino _debía_….

- Lo siento- murmuro mientras apartaba aquella toalla de su rostro y rodeaba a la joven entre sus brazos. No existía aquel ser sediento de sangre en su interior, no en aquel momento

- No escapes más, no estas solo- dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo

Yuuki sabia que para comprenderlo había que tener paciencia y ser bastante testaruda. Zero Después de todo…

_No existía nada más aparte de ellos en aquel preciso momento_.


	4. Chapter 4

4.- Perseverancia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino

**Nota de Autor**: Libre de la tortura escolar y repentinamente mi creatividad se fue de vacaciones.

Gracias por los Reviews!! :3

* * *

El abrazo se rompió y dejo espacio para un incomodo silencio. No sabían como actuar, todo se había congelado. El instinto de Zero lo hizo reaccionar, debían salir de aquel lugar sino seria capaz de beber mucha sangre otra vez…

-Chocolates – dijo indiferentemente Zero

-Chocolates?? – pregunto inocentemente Yuuki

Llevo su mano hasta el cabello de Yuuki y la despeino - No habías hechos unos chocolates? Entonces quiero probarlos –

Su respuesta fue un puchero junto con un "Zero". Era algo sencillamente encantador. Estaba seguro que aquella Yuuki que hacia pucheros, que esta triste, que sonreía, es decir, que convivía diariamente con él era algo desconocido para Kuran Kaname, era un privilegio únicamente para el director y él.

Sintió como los suaves y calidos dedos de Yuuki atrapaban poco a poco su mano. Después de unos instantes sus dedos entraban entrelazados y lo jalaban para que siguiera la figura de aquella chica, pero aunque su intención inicial era el salir (ya que no quería estar fuera de control) no se podía mover. Su garganta se reseco al igual que sus labios, comenzó a temblar.

-Vamos… - dijo simplemente Yuuki

No sabía si eran los nervios u otra cosa. Por inercia siguió a Yuuki, quien caminaba lentamente, salieron del baño para dirigirse hasta la cocina. Cuando llegaron Yuuki comenzó a hablar sobre los chocolates y algunas anécdotas que habían ocurrido durante la clase, sus palabras se perdieron en la habitación ya que la mente de Zero estaba en una espesa neblina otra vez.

Se percato que por más que hablara, hasta algunas cosas coherentes que de seguro Zero se burlaría de ellos, no había ninguna reacción por parte del peliplateado. Suspiro, no se iba a rendir, quería que Zero no sufriera más… aunque sea un instante.

Soltó la mano de Zero, pero cuando la iba a retirar no pudo cumplir su objetivo. Zero estaba tomando fuertemente su mano.

-Estoy feliz…- dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente la mano de Zero, pero no hubo respuesta por parte de él.

-Estoy feliz… no importa si ahora no escuchar claramente, se que tu aun estas aquí y yo… estoy aquí… junto a ti…-

El peliplateado pareció salir de su trance, aunque aun no procesaba bien lo ultimo que había escuchado… ¿Acaso quería decir algo más? Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, giro su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Yuuki

-Quiero decir.. – estaba nerviosa, lo sabia y lo más probable que él también.

-No es necesario que lo digas… - "no quiero que sufras, déjame con mi dolor" pensó.

-Pero…-

-Solo te traerá problemas… - "tienes a Kuran Kaname no?"

-Quizás, pero tu eres alguien muy importante para mi!-

-Pero no soy la persona más importante para ti en este mundo… no como lo eres tú para mí.-

Entonces se dio cuenta de su error, se congelo ante su descuido, esta vez no lo había pensado sino que lo había dicho claramente, se lo había dicho a ella. Mientras tanto ella no sabia que decir, la miro en busca de una respuesta. "Eres un idiota Zero acaso pensaste que ella te iba a corresponder?" se dijo a si mismo el peliplateado, soltó bruscamente la mano de la chica que salio de la habitación perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Yuuki se quedo ahí sin poder reaccionar, dirigió lentamente su mirada a la mesa donde estaba el chocolate. No quería que se perdieran los chocolates que había hecho así que iría a buscar a Zero nuevamente. Esbozo una sonrisa al pensar que sobre la tonta excusa de los chocolates para ir a buscarlo, ahora estaba segura... ya tenia su respuesta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino

**Nota de Autor**: Utilizando los retos a la carta, tabla de virtudes. Aunque cada vez se esta desvirtuando más…

Disculpen la demora, trate de escribir más pero me es imposible… Espero que les guste!.  
Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc!

* * *

Concentración

Corrió hasta perderse en los jardines de la academia, necesitaba despejar su mente por la estupidez que acababa de hacer, la cual aunque parezca sorprendente había inhibido su deseo por la sangre. Repentinamente surgió la necesidad por respirar así que disminuyo su velocidad poco a poco hasta simplemente caminar y apoyarse en el árbol más cercano. Al sentir segura su espalda, la cual estaba apoyada en el árbol, comenzó a regular su respiración., cerró los ojos y poso su brazo sobre su boca tratando de ahogar la rabia.

-mierda….- susurro Zero con una mezclar de dolor e impotencia.

-No es común verte en ese estado – se escucho a apacible voz de otro individuo

Siguió apoyado en aquel árbol sin abrir los ojos, su aura cambio rápidamente, ahora se encontraba enojado. No se dio cuenta que su peor enemigo estaba ahí, solo se percato de aquella presencia cuando escucho la suave voz de él. Su impotencia creció, poco a poco comenzó a irritarse más. Simplemente ese no era su día.

-¿Que quieres? – escupió fríamente las palabras de su boca.

-No es necesario que hables así… pero no se puede esperar más de ti, Kiryuu Zero – dijo con su respectiva serenidad.

-Si lo sabes… no entiendo porque hablas tanto…-

-Podrías ser un poco más educado –suspiro- me pregunto si tratas con tan mal educación a Yuuki-

Apretó sus puños y abrió sus ojos mostrando una ira y desprecio inmensos por el ser que estaba cerca de él. Aquella figura estaba apoyada en un árbol que estaba al frente. Iba a responderle, no estaba de humor como para soportar todas esas tonterías, pero la voz de aquella persona lo interrumpió.

-Pude sentir el aroma de su sangre… ya sabes lo que hemos hablado al respecto… no creo que sea necesario repetirlo…-

-Lo se….ya lo haz dicho, no es necesario que lo repitas- "sino fuera por el aprecio que te tiene yuuki " – pensó Zero.

-Ya es hora que regrese a mi clase, es una lastima que no alcance a ver a Yuuki ahora….adiós Kiryuu Zero… -

"maldito vampiro" –pensó Zero viendo como se retiraba del lugar Kaname Kuran. Después de unos minutos decidió regresar, caminaba lentamente con la mirada perdía. Tras caminar hasta el sector de las habitaciones, decidió visitar el sector abandonado, se suponía que iban a remodelarlos para los estudiantes, pero era un proyecto sin futuro por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Mientras tanto Yuuki lo vio a lo lejos y comenzó a seguirlo con cierta distancia. Sabía que Zero tenía grandes habilidades y pronto se percataría de su presencia. Aunque le pareció extraño ver que se dirigía al sector abandonado de las habitaciones decidió seguir con el plan.

Se encontraba en un pasillo que no tenía salida, cuando se percato que alguien lo seguía.

Trato de recuperar la sensibilidad de sus sentidos los cuales parecían que se habían perdido después de la conversación con Kuran Kaname. Trago un poco de saliva y comenzó a respirar profundamente, cuando sintió que estaba más estable decidió hablar.

-Sal de una vez, no ando con humor para juegos- Su voz fue calmada pero con cierto aire de autoridad.

Entonces vio a quien menos esperaba. Todo el esfuerzo para estar conciente, como humano, se desvaneció. Su mente se rompió en unos instantes, su cuerpo ardía y sus ojos cambiaron de color.

Pero no cayó al suelo, no demostró debilidad… no retrocedió. Simplemente las cadenas que lo mantenían como alguien estable se habían destruido. Él ya no era el Zero que todos conocían…

_-Zero-_

Ya no era el zero que ella conocía.


End file.
